This Girl, That Guy
by IggyandMe
Summary: There's this girl, she lives in fear. Then there's this guy, he's out to help her. But, what he doesn't know is that he will do so much more then help her, he might just fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of This Girl, That Guy. I have thought it over for a while now and I have decided how I wanted it. So I think its going to be good. But What ever you guys think!**

_When I was little my life was great, but when I turned 8 my life was ruined. My mom was on her way to pick me up from school. The roads were ice and a truck lost control. It hit my mom's car and she died instantly. _

_My father blamed me and he started to drink. He beat me and would take me out, not for long though. Only a day or two at a time. My life went on like that until I turned 9, that's when he started to rape me. He would still beat me and call me all these names. I had learned that these words meant worthless waste of space. How could he do theses things to me? I would ask myself. But finally he pulled me out of school for a whole week. The school called child services and they took him away. But the last thing he had said to me before they dragged him into the police car was,_

"_Maximum, you will regret this! You killed your mother, it was all your fault!" His words echoed through my mind. I was horrified that he would break out and get me. I haven't said a word since that day._

I was now 15 I have been in the system since I was 9 that makes six years. I have been from house to house. I hated all of them, now I was on my way to the Martinez's they have two daughters, Ella and Nudge.

I had learned that Nudge was adopted when she was a baby. Lucky little girl she is. My life in the system has been horrible.

Anne Walker has been working my case and she knows I don't talk at all. I haven't muttered a single word since the day my father was arrested.

I am a talented girl though, I can play piano and guitar and when I was little I would sing.

So I now had my old backpack filled with three sets of clothes and a picture of me, my mom, and my mom. I picked up my old guitar case and made my way downstairs to Anne. She smiled at me and said,

"Are you ready Max?" I simply nodded and followed her out to her car. I got in after putting my guitar case in the back. Nobody but me was allowed to touch it. And nobody was allowed to touch me.

Anne drove to the Martinez's house, we listened to the radio. I loved music, I never let anyone listen to me though. I couldn't stand anyone listening, I made sure I was alone when I played.

Soon Anne pulled up to a two story house. Next door there were two boys about ,y age and a little girl. The boys were throwing a football back a forth and the little girl was playing with a dog.

Wow, they are so lucky to have a family. Anna saw me looking at them and said

"Don't worry Max you'll have a family that cares about you. The Martinez's are very nice and will take care of you."

I just nodded again and got out I pulled out my guitar case and Anne walked a little ahead of me and knocked on the door. I heard someone say something inside and I looked at the door just as a young woman opened it.

"Oh, you must be Max!" she said looking at me. I sighed and nodded

"Ella, Nudge come here Max is here!" she called happily. Why was she so happy, its not like I was going to stay long. I bet like in the first week of school I will get in a fight and someone, not me, will get seriously get hurt. Then they will decide they can't handle me and send me right back to Anne.

Its happened many time before and I don't care. Two girls a year young came running towards the door smiling. I looked at them and they yelled,

"Hi, Max its great to meet you ! Finally another girl! Now we'll out number the guys my two!" they exclaimed happily. I had no idea what they were talking about but I just looked ahead with no emotion on my face.

Anne looked at me and said,

"I hope your ready for a new home Max. Just call, or um text I guess, if anything goes wrong." she said hugging me. I froze when she hugged me and I kind of hugged back. I hate emotions they just get in the way.

She released me and looked at Mrs. Martinez,

"Please take care of her and let me know if anything id wrong." she said.

"I will do that, thank you so much." Mrs. Martinez said with a smile, she then slowly closed the door. She turned to me and said,

"Here I can take that." she gestured to my guitar case. I shook my head rapidly and held it closer to me.

"Um, ok let me show you your room." She said happily. Seriously are these people on happy pills or something? Its crazy. I followed her upstairs. She stopped at a plain white door and said,

"There are some paints in your room, you can decorate your door if you like." I nod and walk into my room. Everything is perfect. There's a grand piano in the corner. It is painted black and the bench has a dark red velvet cushion.

I look at the walls and notice they're dark red and the carpet is black. There are two windows with dark red curtains.

The bed is a queen, the frame is silver, and the comforter is dark red and black. I am in love with the two colors. I smile and turn to the plain door. I grab the spray paint and set to work.

I write my name in the middle in spiky writing and I draw rose vines curled around it. There are a few dark red roses. I smile at my handy work and put the paint away in my closet. I then unpack my few thing and put the picture of me, my mom, and my dad, with his face kind of scratched out, on the night stand.

I close my door and go to the piano. Everyone is outside so I sit down and start to play a slow sad song on the piano. I love the piano.

**Fang POV**

Me and Iggy were throwing a football back a fourth when Iggy stopped and stated at something. I turned around and looked. There was a girl about our age, her brownish hair with blonde highlights, that reached the middle of her back. She had some worn jeans and a black sweatshirt on. She walked slowly with a guitar case and a backpack. She was beautiful though I will admit.

"Dude, she is hot." I hear Iggy whisper behind me.

Angel looks up and says

"That's Ella and Nudge's new step sister I think her name is Maximum Ride. She prefers Max though." I nod and look at Iggy. He smiles and throws the football at me.

He is such a pervert sometimes, I swear he is crazy.

A few minutes after the lady with Max leaves I hear a piano. I walk over to the Martinez's backyard with Angel and Iggy and say,

"Hey guys." Ella and Nudge look up and say,

"Hey, you have to come meet Max! Come on." Nudge pulls me towards the house. I just follow with Iggy and Angel behind me.

Nudge get to the top of the stairs and goes to a door. It is decorated with Max on it and roses snaked around it. I think its really good and so does everyone else. The piano was defiantly coming from Max's room.

"She's a really good artist and good at the piano." Nudge says as she knocks on the door. The piano abruptly stops and we hear foot steps. The same beautiful girl opens the door and looks at us with no expression.

"This is, Fang, Iggy, and Angel." Nudge says happily

Max nodded and looks at each of us. Her gaze holds me a little longer and I stair back at her.

"You should come down to the pool with us!" Ella says with a wide smile

"Yeah, I have a bathing suit you can borrow." Nudge exclaims. Max shakes her head in a no. Then pushes passed us closing her door and making her way down the stairs. She goes to the backyard and sits down by the pool.

Iggy immediately sits Next to her and starts talking to her. I see her shake her head and shrug. Iggy sighs and stands up walking to me.

"You guys would be perfect for each other, she doesn't say a word." He said looking at me.

"Yeah Mr. Emotionless brick, go make her talk!" Nudge says looking at me begging.

"Fine." I say and walk towards Max I sit down and say,

"Hey, its nice to meet you Max." She just nods

"So, why don't you talk?" I ask looking at her. She just shrugs.

"Can you say one word?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"Your not.. Um mute, are you?" I ask not wanting to be rude. She looks at me and laughs at first its kind of rusty but it becomes sweeter.

"Heaven no!" she exclaimed. I smile and say.

"You have a nice voice." She looks startled and says,

"Shit, I was hopping to go at least six years without talking."

"What? Why six, how long have you gone?" I ask.

"Five." she says quietly.

"Oh, why did you stop talking?" I ask a little amazed someone could go that long without talking.

"My past. Maybe I will tell you someday. But, You must gain my trust first." She says with a sigh.

**Max POV**

Damn it! He actually made me talk! How could I just trust him like that. I feel so stupid, but he seemed different to me. God, I'm such an idiot. Maybe I should try at this place though.

"Ok, well I will try really hard to gain that trust. And I won't waste it. I promise." he says. He is some amazing. I mean it. I look at him and sa,

" I hope so. Once you gain it and lose it, you can never gain it again." I say truth fully. I will never trust Jeb again.

I quickly got up and said

"I've gotta go." I then quickly made my way to my room. I sat at the piano and watched out the window. Everyone swarmed him and asked questions even the parents. I sighed and started to play again. I then thought, _What if Jeb finds me here. What if he gets out. All these people will get hurt because of me. _

**Ok so not that good but yeah its ok. Please Review! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

I moved to the bed and sat down, I had talked for the first time in five years, and possibly found a family. What would happen if Jeb broke out now? Would he find me? Kill me and them?  
>I hope not. After this short but tiring day I quickly fell asleep, an uneasy one filled with dreams of Jeb, more like nightmares.<p>

I woke up to a load banging. I jolted up and looked around. Someone was knocking on my door. I opened it to see a happy Nudge. She was beaming at me, a one thousand watt smile. She was bouncing too. " Hi Max! Where going shopping in a few minutes! You have to come! You need new clothes! Come on! The guys are going too! They volunteered to come! Please! I also want to give you a make over! You need one it'll be so fun! So are you coming or what!" she said in one large breath, I just nodded reluctantly and followed her downstairs. I didn't change into pj's last night so I would just go in what I was wearing now.  
>Now I hated shopping, but by hearing about the guys, more specifically Fang, I decided to go.<br>Before I could get food I was wicked out side by a ecstatic Dr. M and Ella with Nudge already in the car. Nudge was in the front Dr. M driving and Ella behind Dr. M. I watched as the guys and Angle walked over form there house.  
>Iggy got in next to Ella after saying hi to me. Then Angle, that meant Fang and me got the very back row to ourselves. I climbed in carefully then sat close to the window as Fang got in.<br>I heard Dr. M start the car and we drove off.  
>I watched everything out the window memorizing every detail. Soon we arrived at a mall and Dr. M said something about going to a grocery store and picking us up later. I watched as everyone walked towards the mall, I just stayed in the back. Fang walked up next to me and I raised a eyebrow curiously. " Just thought I would walk with you." he stated as we walked. I nodded and Ella slowed down grabbed my arm, which I did not like, and dragged me to a store shoved me in a changing room and threw random things in telling me to and I quote 'Change or die'. I obeyed and put one a pair of skinny jeans I liked along with a off the shoulder long sleeve black shirt with a bloody heart on it. I slowly stepped out and saw five curios faces looking at me.<br>I shrugged and Ella clapped happily saying, " I love it! But you need to wear a skirt. Here put this on!" Handing me a small pink skirt with a tight-ish low cut t-shirt, then shoved me back in.  
>I didn't change of course because they would see the scars, not only the ones on my legs from being abused, but the ones on my arms from were I cut myself.<br>Yes you heard me I cut, I can't help it. It gets me through the possibility of Jeb getting out. I just shat there finally three minutes later Ella's voice come through the door. "Why haven't you changed yet? Are you Ok?" I just simply stayed quiet.  
>I opened the door five minutes later throwing the close back at Ella and heading to the cashier with the clothes I decided to keep.<br>After shopping some more we went to get some food. I wrote on a napkin what I wanted and sat down at a table waiting. Soon Iggy and Fang came back with all the food, most mine, and sat down. Iggy to my right and Fang to my left. Both a little to close for my liking. But I let it slide this once.  
>The Day went by slowly and we finally got to go back to the house. I of course went right to my room. I put my stuff away then sat on my bed. I traced the scars and fresher cuts on my arms.<br>Three days, that's the last time I had used my pocket knife to take the pain away. My fingers itched at the thought of it. I looked out the window to see everyone playing in the pool. I went to the draw by my bed and grabbed my knife. I opened the bathroom door and stepped in, locked it and sat on the edge of the bathtub.  
>Slowly I brought the knife to my wrist when the door banged open reveling and someone dressed in black swim trunks.<p>

* * *

><p>Oo! Whats gonna happen!<p>

For those of you who haven't read The best movie ever and Iggy&Lexi! Me and Iggy are together!

Iggy: Yeah shes really happy.

Me: Of course now can you please sing a song!

Iggy: Fine only case I love you!

Me: Yeah!

Iggy after changing to fancy suit again!:

Everybody's looking for that something  
>One thing that makes it all complete<br>You find it in the strangest places  
>Places you never knew it could be<p>

Some find it in the face of their children  
>Some find it in their lovers eyes<br>Who can deny the joy it brings  
>When you find that special thing<br>You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
>Some in their solitary lives<br>You find it in the works of others  
>A simple line can make you laugh or cry<p>

You find it in the deepest friendship  
>The kind you cherish all your life<br>And when you know how much that means  
>You've found that special thing<br>You're flying without wings

So impossible as they may seem  
>You've got to fight for every dream<br>'Cause who's to know which one you let go  
>Would have made you complete<p>

Well for me it's waking up beside you  
>To watch the sun rise on your face<br>To know that I can say I love you  
>At any given time or place<br>It's little things that only I know  
>Those are the things that make you mine<br>And it's like flying without wings  
>'Cause you're my special thing<br>I'm flying without wings

You're the place my life begins  
>And you'll be where it ends<br>I'm flying without wings  
>And that's the joy you bring<br>I'm flying without wings

Me: Ok Good Bye Review and so on!

*Iggy&Lexi*


End file.
